


Kehampaan

by Yamazaki_Yako



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Disappointment, Gen, Subliminal Messages
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perasaan hampa apa ini? Apakah dua kuasa baruku yang membawanya? tidak, tidak....<br/>Bukankah kuasa apiku membawa perasaan tertekan? <br/>Kenapa Ochobot berkata ini perasaan jenuh dari kuasa apiku? <br/>Perasaan tertekan pun bisa jenuh menjadi hampa?<br/>Atau jangan-jangan..., kuasa apiku ini bukanlah membawa perasaan tertekan seperti yang aku kira selama ini....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kehampaan

**Author's Note:**

> Akhir-akhir ini lupa nulis Disclaimer..., Disclaimer: Monsta.  
> Warning: cerita tidak jelas arah dan tujuannya (aka gaje and absurd).  
> Typo.  
> OOC.  
> Tags tidak sesuai.  
> Bahasa campur-campur (MalayIndonMalayIndon).  
> Subliminal menurut google translate adalah alam bawah sadar. tapi kalau salah ya maaf, aku memang gak begitu bisa bahasa inggris.  
> Jujur saja, sejak awal kemunculannya, aku memang merasa kalau kuasa Api (dan mungkin Air) berasal dari alam tersebut, berbeda dengan tiga elemen pertama Boboiboy yang berasal dari alam sadar. Namun, ya..., sekali lagi ini hanya pemikiran, Monsta sendiri sudah menetapkan kalau kuasa Api membawa perasaan tertekan..., Jadi biarkan cerita ini mengalir seperti ini dan cerita yang asli mengalir sesuai alur sang pembuat. mau anggap ini Alternate Reality pun tak apa.  
> Soal kepribadian yang dibawa Cahaya dan Duri..., itu cuma karangan, toh mereka cuma muncul beberapa detik di movie dan tidak jelas kepribadian yang dibawa mereka.  
> Dan mungkin ada warning lain yang belum aku sadari dan tuliskan.  
> Selamat membaca.

Boboiboy merasa ada yang aneh dengan salah satu kuasa yang membawa perasaan-perasaannya. Entah kuasa apa, Boboiboy pun tak tahu. Namun, kehampaan itu tetap ada. Boboiboy berpikir, mungkinkah ada kuasa baru yang membawa perasaan kehampaan tersebut. Boboiboy mengenyahkan pemikiran tersebut. Meski cuma bisa menggunakannya sekejap, Boboiboy tahu jika kuasa Solar membawa perasaan percaya diri. Sedangkan kuasa Thorn membawa perasaan was-was yang membuatnya selalu siaga. Memang tidak begitu meyakinkan, tapi Boboiboy berusaha menganggapnya begitu. Atau begitulah Boboiboy ingin menganggapnya.

“Lagi-lagi belum tidur, Boboiboy? Sejak kejadian Bora Ra, kau jadi suka tidur malam.”

Boboiboy tersenyum pada robot bundar, teman terbaiknya, yang kini telah cukup baik fisiknya setelah mendapat perbaikan intensif dari pulau apung tempat pembuatan sphera kuasa. Meski perbaikan robot bundar tersebut belumlah selesai. Sejak kuasa teleportasi milik Klamkabot berpindah ke Ochobot dan kini berada di dalam jam pengendali kuasa milik Bora Ra yang ada disimpan Boboiboy, Pulau Apung yang selalu bersama Klamkabot pun menetap di atas Pulau Rintis. Suatu keuntungan bagi Boboiboy dan Ochobot sendiri sehingga mereka dapat memperbaiki diri Ochobot yang hancur, serta melacak sphera kuasa lain yang masih tersebar di seluruh semesta untuk melindungi mereka dari tangan para pemburu sphera kuasa lainnya yang jahat seperti Bora Ra.

“Ochobot, apa kau bisa memindai diriku? Aku merasa ada kuasa yang membawa kehampaan. Apa mungkin ada kuasa baruku yang membawa hal tersebut?”

"Tumben kau bisa merasakan perasaan seperti itu."

Ochobot hanya bergumam lalu mencoba memindai Boboiboy yang sedang duduk mematung memandang langit malam dari balik jendela kamarnya. Boboiboy memejamkan matanya, perasaan itu muncul kembali. Hampa. Tidak puas. Kejenuhan. Boboiboy membuka matanya, Ochobot terlihat sudah selesai memindai dan tersenyum. Boboiboy mengerutkan keningnya.

“Itu bukan kuasa barumu, Boboiboy.”

“Lalu?”

“Kuasa apimu terdeteksi mengalami kejenuhan, kehampaan, dan ketidak puasan.”

“Ha?”

~...~...~...~

Boboiboy kembali mengantar Ochobot ke pabrik pembuatan sphera kuasa. Meski fisiknya sudah cukup sempurna, retak pada wajah Ochobot serta tangan kirinya yang masih tersambung sebagian tentu perlu diperbaiki agar Ochobot kembali seperti semula. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying memandang kembali bagaimana proses penyatuan bagian-bagian tubuh Ochobot. Kadang mereka merasa ngilu ketika tubuh Ochobot yang terlepas disambung sedemikian rupa. Kalau robot bisa merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya, mungkin Ochobot sudah berteriak kesakitan.

Boboiboy melipat tangannya, bersandar pada dinding seraya terus mengamati perbaikan Ochobot. Boboiboy memejamkan kembali matanya. Perasaan kehampaan itu kembali muncul. Boboiboy masih belum begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ochobot dengan kuasa apinya, kini Blaze, mengalami kejenuhan. Blaze membawa perasaan tertekannya. Apa maksudnya dengan kejenuhan. Apa yang membuat perasaan tertekan itu jenuh. Bukankah perasaan tertekannya sudah ia salurkan dengan beristirahat dengan teman-temannya, meski pun kadang ia terpaksa membatalkan....

Boboiboy membuka matanya, ia lupa jika Blaze punya keunikan tersendiri yang mana ia satu-satunya elemen yang ada di ‘bawah sadar’ Boboiboy. Boboiboy memang bisa menggunakan Blaze dengan kesadaran penuh sekarang, tapi dulu Api adalah satu-satunya kuasa yang muncul tanpa ia kehendaki dan ketahui secara sadar jika ia memilikinya. Mungkinkah selama ini ia hanya tidak menyadarinya, kalau ia sebenarnya tidak pernah melepaskan rasa tertekannya itu.

Jika dipikir kembali, Boboiboy memang tidak pernah menepati janjinya untuk bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya itu. Ia hanya berjanji, berjanji, dan berjanji. Namun, ia tak pernah menepatinya hingga kejadian beberapa hari lalu terjadi dan membuatnya menyadari betapa pentingnya teman-temannya terutama Ochobot di sisinya. Boboiboy menghela nafasnya.

“Ehm..., kawan-kawan.” Ucap Boboiboy. Keempat temannya itu berbalik dan memandang Boboiboy yang terlihat menunduk dan mengusap kepala belakangnya dengan satu tangan. “Se, setelah Ochobot selesai..., kita berenang di bawah, yuk.”

“..., Kenapa mendadak kau ingin berenang, Boboiboy?”

“Yalo! Lagipula di bawah itu laut, ma! Bahaya kalau tidak ada orang dewasa, wo!”

“Nak nangkap sotong siang-siang lagi, ke?”

“Haish, Boboiboy nih! Apesal kau punya pemikiran macem thu? Tak nak, lah.”

“..., Kalau tak ingin ya sudah. Ketika aku ada waktu saja, kalian yang tidak bisa.” Keluh Boboiboy lalu berbalik. “Aku ingin cari udara segar. Temani, Ochobot hingga selesai.”

~...~...~...~

Boboiboy berubah menjadi Blaze, ia menarik nafasnya dan membiarkan ‘alam bawah sadarnya’ terbangun. Boboiboy memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya terasa ringan. Namun, ia tetap dapat merasakan gerak pada tubuhnya. Ia membuka matanya sedikit terkejut mendapati ia seperti terlepas dari tubuhnya. Diri Blazenya terlihat bermain dengan tanah dan pasir yang ada di dekatnya, memanaskan tanah itu hingga tanah tersebut meleleh lalu membentuknya menjadi beberapa buah tiang tinggi. Boboiboy jujur merasa bingung dengan perbuatan dirinya yang satu itu, tapi ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya sejenak.

Boboiboy merasa tubuhnya berputar diatas trapeze buatan diri Blazenya. Boboiboy tak tahu kalau tubuhnya ternyata sangat atletis. Boboiboy dapat melihat dan merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya begitu lincah, melompat dari satu trapeze ke trapeze lainnya hanya dengan satu kaki. Bahkan tubuhnya itu dapat melengkung ke belakang nyaris membentuk lingkaran sempurna ketika diri Blazenya mengganti sanggahan kaki dengan tangannya. Dirinya tertawa seraya tergantung dengan satu tangan. Tawa itu berhenti seiring dengan diri Blazenya yang memutar tubuhnya dan duduk di atas trapeze seolah-olah trapeze itu adalah ayunan. Blaze diam menggerakan kakinya. Boboiboy ikut terdiam. Apa ‘alam sadar’ dan ‘bawah sadar’nya telah bercampur hingga Blaze terdiam sama sepertinya saat ini.

“OI! Apesal kau buat macam thu?!” teriakan Fang membuat Boboiboy merasa 'dirinya' menunduk dan memandang Fang. 'Dirinya' tertawa. Sepersekian detik 'ia' mengeratkan pegangannya pada trapeze buatannya lalu melompat, lalu memutar tubuhnya. Boboiboy merasa Blaze bersalto beberapa kali sebelum ‘ia’ mendarat sempurna di tanah.

“Hahaha! Tidak ada apa-apa! Nak hilangkan tekanan je. Dah lama aku tak jumpa kau, Fang!” Ucap’nya’. Fang mengerutkan keningnya sedikit menyelidik. ‘Ia’ tertawa lagi. “Sudahlah. Kau jumpa saja dengan ‘Boboiboy yang kau kenal' saja. Dah, Fang.”

Perasaan terhisap secara tiba-tiba dirasakannya. Ia terkejut ketika ia seolah menjadi satu dengan tubuhnya dan saat itulah ia merasakan ketidak puasan yang sangat dalam. Boboiboy langsung ambruk. Nafasnya terengah, kelelahan sangat. Namun, perasaan hampa yang ia pikir akan menghilang, justru semakin bertambah. Boboiboy memandang Fang yang berusaha membangunkannya. Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying juga ada di sana. Ochobot pun sedang terbang mendekatinya. Ochobot mendesah lega setelah memindai tubuh Boboiboy. Boboiboy kembali memejamkan matanya.

“Biarkan Boboiboy beristirahat. Semalam pun dia kurang tidur, tuh.” Ucap Ochobot. Keempatnya saling pandang.

“Jis, Lagi-lagi begini..., dia yang berjanji dia pula yang mengingkari.” Keluh Gopal.

“Kan kalian tadi menolaknya.” Ucap Ochobot seraya melipat kedua tangannya yang kini telah sempurna. Gopal menggaruk pipinya.

~...~...~...~

Malam itu, Boboiboy kembali termenung. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, khususnya diri dalam alam bawah sadarnya itu. Boboiboy menarik nafas panjang, ia merebahkan dirinya lalu terpejam. Ia ingin lagi merasakan sisi ‘bawah sadar’nya mengambil alih kembali tubuhnya, tak peduli ia akan lupa lagi seperti waktu ketika Api muncul atau seperti tadi siang ketika Blaze menguasai tubuhnya.

Boboiboy ingin lari dari kehampaan yang tidak ia ketahui asal muasalnya seperti ini. Tindakan pengecut memang, tapi untuk kali ini Boboiboy sendiri merasa tidak ingin melawannya. Boboiboy tiba-tiba merasa sakit dan panas pada tubuhnya. Boboiboy mengerang kesakitan. Ochobot terbang menghampiri membawa ember air, tetapi terlambat. Boboiboy memejamkan matanya rasa sakitnya perlahan menghilang.

“Boboiboy Blaze....” gumaman Ochobot membuat Boboiboy ingin membuka matanya, tetapi ia merasa tak sanggup untuk membuka matanya. Boboiboy akhirnya membiarkan keadaan dua 'alam'nya itu bertukar posisi.

Diri Boboiboy yang menguasai ‘alam bawah sadar Boboiboy’ itu menghela nafasnya. Ada sedikit kelegaan dari hela nafas itu, menurut Ochobot yang melihatnya. Ochobot terlihat kebingungan melihat diri yang merepresentasikan kuasa Api itu. Blaze mengulurkan tangannya, memeluk Ochobot, mendekapnya dalam kegentaran. Ochobot tidak mengerti, tetapi perlahan ia mulai mengerti apa yang membuat ‘Boboiboy’ merasa hampa. Pelukan kuasa api yang membawa keinginan terdalam Boboiboy itu begitu kuat, tetapi juga begitu rapuh hingga Ochobot yakin kuasa api Boboiboy itu hancur jika ia menolak pelukan tersebut.

“Boboiboy.”

“Hm?” gumam Blaze. Ochobot terdiam sejenak, menunggu sang tuan melonggarkan pelukannya. Blaze melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap kepala Ochobot.

“Kenapa ‘Boboiboy’ bisa seperti ini?”

“Biasa. Penatlah.”

“Penat karena apa? Tak mungkin soal tertekan jadi super-hero seperti dulu.” Blaze tertawa.

“Masih tersisa kok Ochobot. Haish, kadang aku rasa ‘Aku’ ini perlu jauh dari segala pulau rintis atau bahkan bumi ini selama dua atau tiga hari. Aku tak nak jadi anti-hero, tapi kadang aku merasa ‘Aku’ butuh kedamaian. Dua atau tiga hari cukup lah untuk mengembalikan semangat nak jadi super-hero lagi.”

“Lalu, apa yang membuatmu merasa hampa? Takkan masalah super-hero, kan?” Blaze menunduk lalu merebahkan tubuhnya. Kuasa Boboiboy yang saat ini sedang membawa alam bawah sadar Boboiboy itu menghela nafasnya.

“Bagaimana, ya Ochobot..., aku sih nak saja kasih tahu kau, tapi aku pun tak nak kau beri tahu ‘Aku’. Aku ingin kalau ‘Aku’ mengetahuinya sendiri. bukan karena orang lain kasih tahu. Lagipula, aku ingin tahu seberapa hebatnya diri’Ku’ mengenalku.”

“..., aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan yang kau maksud dengan kata ‘aku dan aku’, tapi aku janji aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun.”

“Tak-tak. Aku tak masalah kalau kau beri tahu orang lain. Aku hanya tak ingin ‘Aku’ mengetahuinya dari orang lain. Haish, aku memang ‘Boboiboy’, tapi ‘Boboiboy’ tidak mengetahui aku.”

“Boboiboy..., aku tak mengerti ucapanmu kali ini. Ada apa dengan kau, ni?” Blaze tertawa.

“Hahaha..., iya juga..., Ochobot tidak mungkin bisa mengerti ya. Tak apa Ochobot, aku tak memaksa kau untuk mengerti..., jom tidur. Besok Ochobot perlu membantu atok, kan? Aku juga nak sekolah besok pagi.”

~...~...~...~

“Ochobot..., semalam bicara apa saja dengan ‘Blaze’?” Tanya Boboiboy selepas ia pulang sekolah. Ochobot yang sedang menarik mempersiapkan pesanan coklat mendadak terdiam. Ochobot memutar ingatannya semalam, ketika ia bicara dengan kuasa api Boboiboy itu. Tanda tanya sepertinya juga muncul di benak keempat temannya yang sedang belajar bersama. Boboiboy menghela nafas. “Tak apa kalau kau tak ingat, Ochobot.”

“Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu, Boboiboy?” tanya Yaya. Boboiboy menghela nafasnya.

“Tak ada maksud apapun.” Ucap Boboiboy lalu menghembuskan nafasnya lagi.

“Aku tanya soal penatmu, Boboiboy. Blaze memang terlihat jenuh. Anehnya semalam dia....” Ucapan Ochobot terpotong, tiba-tiba memori semalam terputar lagi. Ochobot meletakan gelas berisi coklat panas itu ke depan Fang lalu segera memindai Boboiboy. Kali ini Ochobot memindai cukup lama, nyaris seperti ketika ia mencari kuasa air yang bersembunyi. “Ah, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa semalam kau berkata seperti itu.”

“Berkata apa Ochobot?”

“..., Tak lah. ‘Kau’ kemarin melarangku memberi tahu apapun padamu, meski ‘Kau’ sendiri memang tidak memberi tahu sebenarnya.”

“Haish, bicaralah yang mudah dimengerti Ochobot.” Keluh Gopal. Ochobot menghela nafas.

“Sebenarnya aku pun tak mengerti, Gopal. Lebih baik kau ceritakan saja apa yang kau rasa dan pikirkan saat ini Boboiboy, mungkin aku atau Gopal atau yang lainnya bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu dan diri’mu’.”

Boboiboy menarik nafasnya. Mengumpulkan segala niat dan kata-kata yang lebih mudah dimengerti oleh teman-temannya, terutama Gopal. Boboiboy mulai menceritakan awal mulanya hingga saat ini. Awal mula mendadak ia merasa hampa. Ucapan Ochobot jika kuasa apinya jenuh hingga membuat kehampaan. Mencoba memunculkan ‘alam bawah sadar’nya ke kondisi ‘sadar’nya dengan menjadi Blaze. dan terakhir membiarkan ‘alam bawah sadar’nya mengambil alih ke’sadar’annya semalam. Ochobot jadi mengangguk-angguk, mengerti dengan duduk perkara yang disampaikan Boboiboy.

"Mungkinkah Blaze tidak hanya membawa perasaan tertekanmu saja, Boboiboy?" Ucap Gopal seraya berpose ala detektif. Boboiboy mengerutkan keningnya.

"Yalo! Kau sempat bilang kalau kuasa apimu itu unik, wo!” Ucap Ying. Boboiboy menghembuskan nafasnya lalu melipat tangannya.

"Tapi, Ochobot bilang kuasa apiku..., Blaze jenuh. Jika ia jenuh dengan perasaan tertekan bukankah seharusnya ia marah? Kenapa ini malah kehampaan? Dan anehnya, aku pun juga merasakan kehampaan yang sama. Oke, dulu pun aku memang sempat jadi pemarah juga, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa mengendalikan rasa amarah itu. Apa mungkin sebenarnya yang jenuh itu bukan Blaze?"

"Blaze memanglah jenuh. Teori Gopal tadi ada benarnya." Ucap Ochobot.

"Ha?!"

"Blaze, Api. Kuasa itu unik karena sesungguhnya ia bukan membawa tekanan, tetapi alam bawah sadarmu, Boboiboy." Jelas Ochobot. Sedikit membuat keempat orang lainnya terkejut. Boboiboy menghela nafasnya.

"Aku sudah menduga soal itu..., Tapi, aku pun bisa merasakan kehampaan itu Ochobot. Jika memang Blaze membawa alam bawah sadarku, seharusnya aku tak bisa merasakan kehampaan itu. Atau dulu tak bisa merasakan kemarahan itu." Ochobot memutar matanya.

"Alam bawah sadarmu itu jenuh akan kehampaan dan merembes ke alam sadarmu. Setidaknya itulah kesimpulan awalku padamu, Boboiboy."

"Tapi..., apa yang membuatku merasa hampa? Kalian ada di sini. Tok Aba, penduduk pulau Rintis...."

'Orang tua dan masa kanak-kanak.'

Boboiboy terperanjat sendiri. Ia memandang ke sekelilingnya, was-was.

“Ada apa Boboiboy?” tanya Yaya sembari mengernyitkan keningnya.

“Ah tidak..., mungkin hanya perasaanku.”

~...~...~...~

Orang tua dan masa kanak-kanak. Boboiboy merebahkan kepalanya dipunggung kakeknya seraya memandang langit yang memancarkan semburat lembayung yang indah. Ochobot ada dipelukannya. Dua objek itu kembali mampir ke benak Boboiboy. Orang tua dan masa kanak-kanak. Memang benar, sejak tinggal di Pulau Rintis,  Boboiboy tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang tuanya lagi. Kabar pun hanya datang beberapa bulan sekali melalui pos. Lalu masa kanak-kanak. Boboiboy sebenarnya masih kanak-kanak, tapi segala tingkah lakunya memang menunjukan kedewasaan yang cukup. Memang Papa Zola bilang kedewasaan bagus untuknya, bahkan kalau bisa ia harus berubah jadi BoboiMan. Namun, tetap saja Boboiboy masih anak-anak. Ia butuh masa-masa yang mana ia hanya perlu memikirkan ‘main’ dan ‘belajar semampunya’, bukan memikirkan untuk menyelamatkan bumi dari alien jahat.

Boboiboy teringat akan masa-masa ketika ia pertama kali menyadari dan menerima keberadaan kuasa apinya yang kekanakan. Meski tindakan kuasa apinya itu menimbulkan kerusakan, tapi Boboiboy tidak dapat memungkiri kemungkinan bahwa ia memang menginginkan hal tersebut. Menginginkan masa-masa ketika ia belum memiliki kuasa. Kali ini pun Boboiboy merasa seperti mendapat tamparan keras dari kuasa apinya itu, sekali lagi. Ia masih membutuhkan masa kanak-kanak dan juga kasih sayang orang tuanya. Tok Aba memang ada, tapi tetap saja tidak cukup. Ia punya teman-teman, tapi tentu saja ada perasaan kurang dari pertemanan itu.

“Boboiboy, jangan melamun, kita dah sampai!” ucap Tok Aba. Boboiboy tersadar dan segera turun dari motor Tok Aba.

“Maaf, Tok. Boboiboy masih kepikiran soal perasaan aneh itu.”

“Atok tahu. Tapi kau mau di luar semalaman?”

“Hehehe, maaf Tok.”

~...~...~...~

Meski hanya diperbolehkan sebentar, Boboiboy tentu tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mencari data dari internet. Tok Aba ada di belakangnya, mengawasi segala situs yang dibuka oleh Boboiboy. Boboiboy menghela nafasnya, kecewa karena tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Boboiboy memandang kakeknya itu. Tok Aba menghela nafas dan mengambil laptop tersebut lalu mulai mengerjakan apa yang ingin ia lakukan itu. Boboiboy berdiri dengan lunglai lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tok Aba memandang Boboiboy dengan perasaan sedikit tidak tega melihat cucunya itu. Tok Aba membuka situs pertemanan yang dimilikinya lalu mencari nama seseorang.

“WADAW!!” teriak Boboiboy dari dalam kamar mandi, sesaat setelah suara benturan keras terjadi di tempat yang sama.

“Hati-hati, Boboiboy! Haish, anak itu....” keluh Tok Aba dan kembali ke situs dihadapannya. Boboiboy keluar dari kamar mandi seraya mengusap pinggang hingga bokong bagian kanannya. Panggilan Tok Aba membuat Boboiboy berjalan perlahan ke arah kakeknya itu. Tok Aba menepuk tempat di sebelah kirinya. Boboiboy menghela nafas dan duduk di samping kakek terbaiknya itu.

_‘Lama tak jumpa, nak.’_

Boboiboy memandang layar laptop yang menampilkan sosok ayah dan ibunya. Boboiboy mendadak mengalirkan air matanya.

~...~...~...~

“Bagaimana Boboiboy? Sudah lebih ‘puas’?” tanya Tok Aba setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk bercengkrama. Boboiboy memegang dadanya sendiri, memang ada perasaan lega dan seolah-olah terisi dalam dadanya. Boboiboy mengangguk kecil. “Kalau mereka tidak sibuk, seperti tadi, kau boleh menghubunginya lewat video call seperti tadi Boboiboy.”

“Makasih, Tok.”

“Sama-sama. Nah, tidurlah. Besok pun kau masih harus masuk kan?”

“Tentu Tok.”

~...~...~...~

Blaze keluar lagi malam itu, kali ini Ochobot sudah bersiap. Bahkan sebelum Blaze pergi ke luar kamar, Ochobot telah mencegahnya. Blaze tertawa kecil, sepertinya Ochobot memang menunggunya untuk muncul. Blaze duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya lalu memandang Ochobot yang duduk pula di atas ranjangnya. Ochobot menceritakan spekulasinya mengenai apa yang sebenarnya Boboiboy inginkan saat ini, dan kenapa ia merasa hampa. Blaze mengangguk-angguk lalu bertepuk tangan.

“Hebat. Pantas saja ‘Aku’ mulai merasa sedikit lega. ‘Aku’, meski tidak secara langsung, tapi setidaknya sudah melihat ayah dan ibu. Tapi, Ochobot, masih ada dua hal lagi yang belum dipecahkan oleh’Ku’. Ah, ada satu yang mungkin sudah ‘Ku’tahu, tapi masih ada lagi yang membuatku hampa.”

“Hei Blaze..., gunakan kata aku untuk dirimu dan gunakan nama Boboiboy untuk yang kau maksud alam sadarmu. Kalau menggunakan ‘aku dan aku’, mana bisa aku mengerti. Tak apa, aku janji beneran gak akan cerita.”

“Huft..., Ada satu yang mungkin Boboiboy sudah tahu, tapi masih ada lagi yang membuaku hampa, Ochobot.”

“Apa itu?”

“..., Masa kanak-kanak dan..., penerimaan diri. Oh, mungkin aku lebih baik menggunakan kata atau ya. Karena Boboiboy harus memilih kembali menikmati masa kanak-kanak, oke dengan sedikit tanggung jawab melindungi bumi atau menerima kenyataan kalau ia super-hero yang tidak boleh memiliki masa kanak-kanak. Tapi, jika ia memilih yang kedua, mungkin aku..., mungkin....” Blaze menarik nafasnya. “Mungkin aku tidak akan sekuat saat ini, bahkan kemungkinan aku menghilang.”

“Me, menghilang?”

“Karena selain alam bawah sadar..., aku ini membawa perasaan masa kanak-kanak, Ochobot. Aku ini unik, diantara keenam elemen lainnya, aku yang paling tahu dengan perasaan yang dibawa oleh diriku. Ais pun tahu tentang ‘perasaan yang dibawanya’ juga, tapi mungkin tidak sedalam diriku, kan dia pemalas. Hahaha..., Aku tidak puas jika Boboiboy belum memilih kedua hal itu. Keberadaanku terasa hambar bagi Boboiboy, karena ia pun belum memilih hal tersebut. Aku pun jenuh menunggu Boboiboy memilihnya. tapi..., Jujur aku sendiri takut ketika nanti Boboiboy memutuskan memilih salah satu. Terutama, jika Boboiboy melupakan perasaan masa kanak-kanak. Aku tentu akan menghilang. Entah Boboiboy masih bisa menggunakan kuasaku atau kuasaku benar-benar menghilang sama sekali.” Mata Blaze tertutup setengah, pelupuk matanya mulai berair. Ochobot mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap aliran air yang tak tertampung dengan baik di pelupuk mata Blaze. Blaze tersenyum. “Tak apa Ochobot, akan aku usahakan agar Boboiboy tetap bisa mengendalikan kuasaku jika aku menghilang nanti.”

“Tapi aku juga tak ingin kau menghilang, Blaze. Kau membawa 'alam bawah sadarnya', kau dibutuhkan Boboiboy untuk lebih mengenal dirinya sendiri.”

“Aku tahu. Makanya, aku harap Boboiboy tidak akan melupakan perasaan masa kanak-kanak. Tapi, ya..., semua tergantung alam sadar Boboiboy, karena ‘dia’lah yang bertindak sementara ‘aku’ hanya bisa berkehendak.“

Ya, hanya Boboiboy yang bisa memutuskannya.

**Author's Note:**

> Kok endingnya berasa gantung?  
> Yaah..., habisnya aku kehabisan ide. Lagipula, aku rasa ending seperti ini adalah ending terbaik untuk cerita ini, karena aku pun tak begitu tahu penyelesaian terbaik dari masalah ini.   
> Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
